That's what you get
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto and team 7 are on a retrieval mission for Sasuke again, but when Naruto gets the familiar scent of snake and death, he charges. Orochimaru has told sasuke something that blows his mind, what happens when those two end up in a room together. My first lemon fic ever, re released. Enjoy! femNaruSasu lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic just came to me while talking to my partner about his story while i offered him ideas. i actually got the drive to write it while reading fics with female sasuke. now this story will not contain a female sasuke but a female naruto. as for female sasuke. if you have read my fic Naruto FireFox. i am really considering having a female sasuke. so go take a look at that fic after this one and hopefully you'll give me great ideas for that one.**

**OR i can start a whole story with a bunch of gender bent characters. that would be fun to make.**

**i don't own naruto. tho kishi better choose right for naruto. **

**Now lets get on with my second ever fic.**

**this is a female naruto fic if you don't know. this is one lol so don't get confused ok. **

**First LEMON ever. sorry if its not good.**

**i warn the ones who are not suppose to be reading this. 18+ you have your warning right there! read at your own risk.**

* * *

Naruto a blond haired boy with a orange jumpsuit on is slowly moving through the lair of what he and his team suspected is the latest lair of the sannin orochimaru.

His team kakashi, sakura, and sai, were moving to slow for his taste, once he got a sense of the familiar chakra of snake and most importantly sasuke, he charged, leaving his team behind by miles, he was mostly surprised that kakashi didn't stop him.

Naruto knows he is probably gonna get scolded by kakashi, get bashed in by sakura, then baachan, ok he knows he is really screwed but can you blame him, he is anxious to get sasuke back to konoha where he belongs, but don't tell sasuke that or you might get killed.

STOP.

Naruto heard a sound from behind, he turns around to see what it is.

Nothing.

He quickly moves against the wall in this underground base.

He moves down the hall silently still hearing sounds, whispers, foot steps, banging, yea now naruto is really regretting coming into this creepy place alone and ditching his team.

He finally sees a door, that looks to be brighter in the inside then the dimly lit hallway of this underground lair, he touches the knob with his left hand.

He twists it right.

it isn't locked.

He opens it slowly so it wouldn't make any noise, it made some but not loud, he was right when he thought the room is lighter, it surely is.

Once he was inside the room, he closed the door, and locked it once he was in fully.

He turned and looked around the room he is now in, it looks like a bed room, he thought walking in further looking at the bed, there are two others doors to which he thought were to the closet and bathroom seeing as one is smaller then the other, the room it self is ill decorated, the carpet is black which is a surprise to naruto since the rest of this lair has stone floors, the room has other then a bed which looks soft and has a purple sheet on it, it has a table that has two chairs facing each other, a mirror connected to the wall, that is about it naruto thought walking to the middle of the room then he saw something on the bed.

he walked to the bed and eyed the object of his attention.

getting a closer look, his eyes narrowed, it's a sheathed katana. 'this could be a samurais room' he thought but he also thought 'but when did orochimaru get samurais to help him'

Click.

He turned abruptly to where the sound of a door opening was.

His eyes widen.

The one who opened the door to where the bathroom is also looks surprised at the one he sees in his room

"s-sasuke" naruto said in disbelief.

"Naruto" sasuke said then smirked "what a surprise" he said "like what you see" he continued with a edge to his voice as he waved a hand from his head down his naked toned body.

Naruto followed his hand, indeed he just realized that sasuke is definitely naked and wet revealing he just got out of the bath or shower, thankfully he had a towel wrapped around his waist covering his lower body down to his knees.

Naruto look back up and shook his head 'time to get to business' he thought "sasuke we are here to bring you back" he said with a determined glint in his eyes

Sasuke scoffed then raised an eyebrow "we" he questioned.

Then naruto remembered that he left his team behind "dammit teme" he said getting angry, but to sasuke its apparently for no reason.

"you're gonna fight me like this" he said with a smirk walking forward toward naruto.

Naruto stood fast "like i care how you look while i bring you back home" naruto said as sasuke stopped just in arm range in front of naruto towering over him.

Sasuke looked serious now "home" he said then laughed "that place filled with worthless nothings is not a home of mine... i cannot get what i want while siting in a village that does not want to give me power" he said looking angrier with each word coming out of his mouth, then grew a sinister grin

Naruto eyes lowered dangerously and was about to get in a position to attack when sasuke touched his forehead.

Naruto eyes widen "what are you...

"Kai" sasuke said interrupting naruto while sending some of his chakra charging into naruto head knocking him back on the bed, sasuke watched with a raised eye brow.

"so the snake was right" sasuke said with a frown now "who would have believed it" he said eyes now narrowed and sneered at what is before his eyes lying on his bed.

the object now on his bed whimpered.

"tell me naruto... how long have you been a girl" sasuke asked holding in his rage.

indeed the figure on his bed is surely naruto but not the naruto sasuke knows, this 'girl' is smaller he noted, the jumpsuit looked oversized and inflated at the chest area, he looked at naruto's face, naruto's face looked fuller, rounder, eyes more mesmerizing, lips fuller, eye more silted, dare he say, this naruto looked beautiful, 'her' hair is still spikey but from what sasuke sees, it's longer because he can see that the hair on either side of naruto comes down at the mid point of 'her' body, and 'her' skin is lighter, way lighter, this is definitely not naruto

Naruto dares to hide this from him, he dare hide this beauty from his supposed brother, his best friend, what ever sasuke is to naruto, how dare he hide this from sasuke, that is what is now roaring in sasuke's mind

"s-s-sasu-ke" naruto said in a new soft sweet angelic voice sitting up on the bed, she then grew angry "HOW dare you" the now girl naruto roared with renewed anguish.

"HOW DARE I" sasuke said with wide eyes as he approached naruto who is seated on his bed. "HOW DARE YOU" he said and jumped on naruto, and then grabbed her wrist and put them together above her head and locked them together with one hand while getting in between her legs completely forgetting his nakedness, he is surprised however how weak this naruto is, but got over that quick. "for kami sakes naruto... you... you went into the men's bath house with the others... we use to change in front of each other... and we kissed... TWICE" sasuke roared "AND you mean to tell me you were a girl the whole time... all those awkward moments and confusion you made me go through... you saw me naked for fuck sakes" he said in pure rage in turn his grip on her wrist tighten painfully which for sure was going to leave a nasty bruise, while releasing intense KI directed at naruto

naruto started to sweat from the KI and started to squirm and whimper and shake under his intense glare, and his hold on her made it no better because of how painfully it was. "i.. i am s-sorry sasuke..."she basically yelled pleadingly "just let me go ok" she said while she was whimpering again in fear.

Then sasuke grew an mischievous grin, "i don't even want to know your reason for 'THIS'" he said as he got closer to narutos face, his breath blowing steadily on her lips, in other words, to close for naruto's liking, but his breath was hot and smiled like sweet tomato's which made her flush a little. "But i do know your punishment" he said pressing his body harder and closer to hers, then she felt his very hard partner press against her nether regions.

her eyes went wide as she he thrusted his hip forward making his shaft RAM against her, making her rock forward. "SASUKE STOP" she yelled which sounded to sasuke more like a moan.

he moved his free hand to the zipper of her jacket. she starting struggling against his hold, but it was for not because he was scarily stronger then her in this form, then he unzipped it fully exposing the black shirt naruto has on under the jacket, but sasuke attention are on the two soft mounds that weren't ever there before, he smirked. c-cup breast size he thought with an evil grin, he lifted his hand to the right mound and squeezed which earned him an surprised gasped from his captive and she stopped struggling and looked at sasuke's face whose attention was locked on her breasts.

he squeezed again "sasuk..

"shut up... it is only fair punishment for your crimes" he said with a smirk.. she looked at him like he was crazy but did not say anything else.

He looked up at her, she turned her flushed face away. "take the shirt and jacket off" he ordered

She looked at him with a renewed fury "NO" she yelled

"NOW" he retorted with anger also and KI, but she looked on defiantly, he smirked and grabbed her shirt with his free hand. "suit yourself dobe" was the finally thing he said before ripping the shirt off of naruto.

"SASUKE" she yelped in utter shock and surprise, was sasuke going to rape her.

he chuckled then eyed the now exposed pale skin then eyed the mounds.. pink nipples was his thought before he lifted his free hand again and started playing with her left breasts this time, he put her nipple in between two fingers and started rolling it.

"sasuke" naruto gasped as he continued to play with her breast making them erect.

"you know" he said bringing his lips to her right breast nipple while his hand continued to roll the other "i like it now when you say my name..." was what he said before he devoured her right nipple, he rolled his tongue around her nipple making sure it was wet before he sucked on it while thrusting his hips making his erection grind painfully against her vagina, he continued this till he pulled back which made a 'pop' sound as he looked up to her face that was lost in the feelings that were just given to her for the first time in her life while he momentarily stopped his grinding "i wonder how your milk taste" he said with a predatory glint in his eyes

That got her out of her daze and brung her to her senses "stop sasuke..." she pleaded but was to late as sasuke started sucking on her nipple again and grinding, she felt a warm sensation come to the breast while he was devouring her nibble like he hasn't ate in days and in her nether regions she felt something build there as he continued press up against her giving her a feeling she has never felt, it got warmer and warmer and intense just until she felt it pour out and felt her underwear get extremely wet as she exploded her juices while she moaned out his name loudly while experiencing her first orgasm and left her with an intense feeling of pleasure.

Sasuke sucked and drunk her home grown milk possessively and hungrily. 'ramen.. why am i not surprised. but i like the taste and did she just cum' was his thoughts.

Naruto moaned lightly and whimpered in the after effects of her orgasm, then sasuke pulled back and brung his face to hers, she tried her best to glare at him but it looked more like a lazy glazed over stare, he smirked.

He started to trail down her body with his free hand, she shivered at the sensation of his hand touching her, it came to a stop at the zipper of her pants, she finally manage to send him a warning glare.

He snorted "what are you gonna do" he said playfully as he skillfully unbuttoned her pants, she started to struggle with renewed vigor, he then unzipped her pants completely unfazed by her squirming. "you'll love this" he said with a smirk as he slid his hand into her pants and then into her boxers and was a little surprised to feel smoothness down there but that was not what he wanted, he finally found the extremely wet vagina of his old teammate, his hand was already getting wet just by being down there, he rubbed her, she gasped at the feeling and stopped struggling as a spike of pleasure went through her like a lightning strike, 'she's like a river down there' sasuke thought as it got wetter as he started to rub faster.

"SASUKE" she moaned out in pure ecstasy as she exploded her fluids on his hand.

sasuke wasted no time he slid a finger into her pussy, he was shocked that it was still so tight even tho it was unimaginable wet, he pumped a few times until he said fuck it, and he put another finger in while looking at her deep into her eyes, he started vigorously pumping his fingers in and out of her skillfully, he made his two fingers do a scissor motion inside her making them rub against her inner walls in turn making her arch her back.. her eyes rolled back into her head as her head pulled back as sasuke skillfully fucked her with his fingers, she came again but that didn't stop sasuke as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her while doing the scissor motion, he started doing it so fast that you could hear what sounding like water being picked up and dumped over and over and over again at an insane pace, she screamed out his name again and again and came again, and again, until he finally stopped.

When he extracted his hand which was drenched in her juices, he cleaned his hand by licking it, savoring the taste of the sweet ramen to his mind, but her, naruto, was reduced to a quivering mess, moaning softly, twitching and her eyes were in a land she has never been before with no signs of coming back.

He finally released her.

He stood and took off the towel and tossed it, his erection proudly standing at 9'6 inches with a width of 4', he was surely going to destroy her, he thought as he pulled her pants and boxers off without problem.

He looked at her exposed maiden hood which he is about to take, indeed she was flowing like a waterfall, her juices spilling on his bed, he smirked "time to rebuild" he said as he positioned his self in between her legs, her arms lie limply on her sides, he smirked, he put both hands on her waist, and positioned his throbbing partner at her entrance which made him twitch because of the heat he felt, he pressed it against her hot and waiting pussy which earned him a gasp and she finally returned from the land of pure pleasure.

"Sasuke" she moaned but didn't stop him "no" she said but didn't show any signs of stopping him or at least trying.

He smirked and bent his face down to hers "this may hurt" he said as he claimed her lips with his own, she was surprised at first but kissed back and allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth, he easily dominated her and explored her mouth while deepening the kiss by pressing hard against her body making her moan into the passionate kiss.

He started entering her which earn him a gasp and her arms wrapping around him "Fucking tight.. feels so good.. ergh"he said as he gritted his teeth while he pushed into her tight slippery hot pussy further as she dug her nails into his back.

It isn't as painful as naruto thought her first time would be and she does feel the girth of sasuke monster stretching her but she almost feels no pain, that is because of the orgasmic high she is on but she doesn't know that.

When he finally stopped against her hymen, he pulled back from the kiss and looked at her

"you know i wasn't planning on being gentle" he said.

Naruto looked at him "i know sasuke... you are my first and i-i a-accept you teme" she said looking determined

Sasuke smiled a true smile his first true smile since the massacre of his clan. "just shut up and take it dobe" sasuke said and thrusted through her barrier, she howled in pain but was shut up by sasuke as he reclaimed her lips, he didn't waste anytime by letting her adjust to him since this to him is her punishment still, he went deeper into her, he looked down, he wasn't fully in her, he had 3 inches still out of her, sasuke then pulled back all the way till his cock almost came out of her and then he thrusted full force back in, doing this he made her and the bed jerk forward, the bed rocked as he did the same thing again.. again.. again.. and again. she was screaming out his name that only motivated sasuke as he got faster and went deeper, his cock now fully going into tunnels, he hit deeper and deeper and deeper until he hit her g-spot.. again.. again.. again.. and again making her orgasm, one after the other, he grabbed her legs and lifted her so he could hit even deeper into her, he started pounding into her like a man who hasn't had a women in centuries, naruto is long gone in the land of pleasure as sasuke continued to pound into her.

If one were to walk by that room you would hear a constant,steady fast smacking sound, and moaning and grunting, one would have never believed that the girl being fucked was a virgin just 30 minutes ago.

Sasuke lifted naruto off the bed and fucked her while standing up hitting her deep with each thrust, he fucked her like that for a while before throwing her on her stomach on the bed and mounted her like a dog and its mate and started pounding her from behind, her screams filled the room as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and sucked her neck marking her his while he turned her ass cheeks red as he pounded into her faster, putting chakra his hips so it can go faster.

when he finally let her fall limply on the bed unmoving, drool coming from mouth as she was dead to the world while in a new one named ecstasy and pleasure.

with one finally deep thrust he let his seed explode into her, he fell onto her back as his dick went soft but still in her while still pumping his 'children' into her, when he finally rolled over, he was also dead to the world.

All of a sudden the door busted open

"NARUTO"

* * *

Naruto jerked up sweating bullets.

Naruto looked around confused. 'was that a dream'

She is in a tent she noted, then noticed she is fully clothed and in her girl form, she also noted that her boxers felt extremely wet which made her cold, she quickly did the hand seals for her male henge and got out of the tent and noted that she is in a camp.

"naruto you are up" she heard the familiar voice of her sensei.

"what happen" naruto asked looking at 'his' sensei.

"you fell off a tree and knocked yourself out... we had to stop and set up camp here.. what had you so distracted" he asked with that freaky eye of his glaring AT HER.

"i'm sorry sensei i think i got to excited on bringing sasuke back" 'he' said lowering his head in shame.

"no problem naruto.. just don't let it happen again.. we lost a whole day because of your mistake" kakashi said walking past naruto to his tent. "night naruto" he said and disappeared in his tent

"sasuke" naruto said while walking to change clothes and find a place to wash off.

* * *

Sasuke uchiha jerked up.

Was that a dream was sasuke thoughts.

'ever since orochimaru told me naruto supposed secret. i have been having these dreams. 'disgraceful'' he thought.

He looked down at his throbbing erection leaking his pre cum out by the gallons and sighed and got up to go to the bathroom to wash off.

"Naruto" he said walking into his bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**That is my first lemon.**

**How did cha like it? please let me know. i want to improve on writing lemons. **

**lol i may do one with female sasuke..**

**or i just may do a whole story with a female sasuke. i love her HEHE **

**did this lack emotion? i personality think it wasn't that good. i need to know where to improve..**

**do i add more detail? or something! **


	2. An

**Sorry to be a bearer of bad news, but to anyone who may have liked my fics or my style of writing.**

**I am no longer going to be a writer, there are many reasons of why i feel i should stop writing, I do not feel it as i did when i started, i have lost all drive to write. Also college is demoralizing. And when i do actually think i am going to work a fic down and finish it, i make a mistake and it's gone in a blink of an eye. **

**Maybe one day you will see a story from me. You will still however see my reviews or you can ask for my help with idea's for your story. If you need help writing lemons, i am here. Much obliged and sorry.**


End file.
